The sport of golf is an entertaining activity involving athletic skill and mental concentration to play a round in as few strokes as possible. There are a number of different types of clubs used in playing golf. These clubs are carried in an elongate open-ended bag. The bag is carried by a shoulder strap. Typically, golf bags include a number of pockets which are closed with zippers, buttons, or snaps. The pockets are used for carrying supplies such as golf balls, golf tees, towels, gloves, score cards, and other accouterments particular for golfing.
To be successful in golf, a golfer must drive the ball within the fairways and the approaches to the greens, while avoiding hazards on the course. Hazards include the rough or tall brush areas, sand traps, water hazards, and other grounds areas that are out of bounds or leave the golfer with a difficult shot. While driving the ball within the fairways is the preferable goal leading to success, golfers often have problems with losing golf balls. For example, drives may the golf ball to hook or slice and send the ball into fairway hazards. The rough particularly poses problems, as the rough includes areas along the sides of the fairways, and a driven ball that hooks or slices may easily carry into the rough. Rough can vary from grass standing slightly taller than the grass in the fairway to tall grass, brush, bushes, and trees. Although golfers assist each other by observing the flight of the ball, balls driven into rough frequently are lost. Generally, if a short search does not locate the ball, the golfer selects and plays a new ball, with a stroke penalty. Similarly, a ball driven into a water hazard typically is not playable, unless closely near a shallow edge of the water hazard. Generally, a ball driven into rough or into a water hazard necessitates having to replace a lost ball to resume play.
While bags have pockets for holding golf balls, selecting a particular ball from a group of balls in a pocket is cumbersome and time consuming. For example, golfers often include in the pockets a number of older balls for practice together with new or better ones of the golf balls for use in play. Selecting a new ball for replacement involves searching through the balls in the pockets of the golf bag or locating the particular pocket with new balls prepositioned for play. In addition to time spent searching for a ball lost in the rough, selecting a new ball from a collection of balls may further delay the play of the round. Some courses have strict time limits on the amount of time one can spend searching for a ball, in order to avoid inconveniencing other players on the course.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved carrier for holding golf balls for selective access for play when necessary. It is to such that the present invention is directed.